a world for us all
by izanagimon1412
Summary: this is an AU of the pokemon and digimon series where few people are animals while others are still human. please leave comments of the next pairings and future events that could happen in this AU. there will be yaois, yuris and regular relationships (no lemons) please dont hate. WARNING YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


dont be shy

Kouji's POV:

[i have this childhood friend]

an silver wolf thought while staring outside. "kouji-" a person said and poked my cheek.

"hmm." i looked over to see my friend acting the way cocky as usual.

"What the heck you spaced out over, yo-" (bastard) i thought.

[This guy, always energetic]

"Oh shut up, do you need something, Takuya?" "Yes i do! of course i do!" he waged his tail

"would you like to go to the arcade after school?" he asked siting down while motioning playing games.

"No" i said flatly

"WHAAAA- Why?no,srsly! WHYYYYY?!" he he stood up knocking his chair down and shouted

[Nosy. Rowdy.]

"..." " Oh fer..." i sighed out loud "Fine, i get it."

[and yet]

"Awesome- kouji-kun the man!" "bring on the fighting games!" the canine yiped in happyness

[yet...]

"incidentally, please tell me the answers for these." he pointed at his homework and gave me his puppy-dog eyes. "incidentally my ass." i glared to show his cute charm doesnt work on me

"boo- see ya after school then" the dog walked back to his seat "Roger-" i said before the bell rang.

[Easy to be around] [Ahh- i guess it's the fact that i like him]

after we 3 hours of me kicking takuya's ass in everything, we sat at the benches near the park. Anzu just kept on pouting from his straight losses.

"pfffffff- kouji- you're too good damit! gimme hadicap!" he sighed loudly

"not really... you're just bad." i said before i took another sip of my orange juice.

"I'm not bad-" takuya pouted more "your actions are too predictable... all you do is charge..."

" that's my Personality." he threw his arms back around his head "cant do much about it-"

"but" "i like that. makes you who you are." i smiled

takuya looked at me and looked away blushing "...uh, yeah... thanks."

(shit i totally just spilled that...) i also blushed. takuya pulled over his googles to hide his obvious flushed face. when i looked at him again i pressed my can of orange juice on his face.

"HYAA" he jumped abit "take it, i'm not thirsty anymore." i scratched my nose abit.

takuya stared for moments. all of a sudden he leaned over to me and stood up, i kepted up with his actions but i landed on the ground. "S-sorry i gotta head home. Cya!" with that Anzu speedwalked away.

"...the heck?" was all i could say.

takuya's POV

[I have this childhood friend]

i took a walk around school ditching my english class thinking 'classes are all boring'

suddenly "ow" i bumped into the person i least expected.

"hey." kouji smiled "H-HEY!" i hesiteated

[lately when i see him ny chest gets all hot.]

"doin' good?" i weakly laughed "huh? G-good i guess..." he answered awkwardly

"nice weather today isn't it-" i pulled my googles over to hid my blush "..." kouji just stared at me

(This-this has to be that...) i thought while my heart beated faster each second

"sorry. i'm in a bit of a hurry-" i lied while walking pass the silver beast

"H-Hey.." he turned around to see me sprinting away

[has to be that, right?]

i sat in my seat as the next period began

(but...) i thought and looked out the window

(a guy falling for a guy...) (i thought it was just a stray thought.)

time passes fast and soon the period ended and lunch began

[if i kept thinking that- eventually...]

while i was walking about in the school i saw an annoyed looking kouji i hid behind the art room door hopeing he didnt saw me, kouji looked evern more pissed off before he disapeared.

[but...] [it looks like going back to just friends - is impossible.]

my heart pumped faster by the second

after a few minutes of takeing advice from my rabbit friend i came out of the art room and slowly walked down the hall.

[Distance, i need to distance myself.]

"?" i turned around to find a hawk walking away from the art room

[ i thought that was for the best.]

"Takuya..." i flinched after hearing a fimilair voice

i slowly turned around knowing who it was. "kouji...?!"

"we need to talk. follow me. the gym storage. come." the wolf said with a serious tone in his voice.

"talk about what..." i asked when we got in. "if its not important... i'm going hom-" before i finished he cutted my sentence

"do you remember?" he started "eh?" i looked at him

"when we were freshmen, we'd bitch and rant here. listening to each other's problems." he continued and faced away from me

"it's past now... what does this have to do with anything." i said looking back with a sad face

"with that science teacher we hated, and we'd skip classes..." he started again

there was silence for a few moments and i looked down thinking what he wanted.

"so, i guess you hate me too now huh." he said which gave me a big surprise

"Wh-Why would i hate you?!" i shouted

"then..." he turned around with tears rolling down his fur

"THEN WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME SO MUCH!" he shouted showing his confused side

"!?" my eyes were wide when i found out how kouji felt

"if it's no hatred, then why are you avoiding me?!" he continued to pour his soul out

"wh- that's not it!" i tried to start "WHAT'S NOT IT?!" he shouted and continued to cry

i ran and jump on to kouji crying also but kouji was shocked to find takuya making contact for the first time in a while.

"Dude, I'm so sorry! i needed some distance and time!" i told him the truth "isn't it wierd that a guy likes another guy?" "but, I can't think of anything excepted you Kouji... cuz..." i cryed and felt ashamed of felling this way.

"Takuya" kouji said before he pulled me close and placed his lips on mine.

(huh?!) i thought in my mind. (koujis kissing me.)

"why would it be wierd? I like you too." he simply said after we seperated.

i rapped my arms around his waist "i love you kouji." he placed his hand on my head "love you too." he smiled.

after a few minutes of kisses and hugs i sat next to kouji and snuggled closer to him

"does this mean that we're... dating" i asked kouji "... don't wanna?" he asked

"sure, but i just got thinking, guess that makes kouji-kun my first girlfriend huh." i looked at kouji blushing

"I'm the girlfriend!?" the dazzeling beast exclaimed

"Freakin' huge girlfriend!" i bursted out laughing "shaddap shorty" he laughed along

[i wonder why i didn't realize it before.] [ what difference does it make if it's female or male?]

we stoped laughing and stared at each other

[This thing called love...] [so, i'll be stupidlly honest.] [And i wanted to be honest with my feelings.]

"my girlfriend huh" we started blushsing with our lips were a metre apart

"pretty sure normally you'd be my girlfriend..." kouji said "ehh, boooo, why is that?" takuya frowned as we got closer.

"just cuz..." kouji said before he came in for another kiss

[i have this childhood friend.]


End file.
